


Lost in Translation

by scooterwrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterwrites/pseuds/scooterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spencer surprises you by learning your favorite language, Danish, he uses his new knowledge for a more sexual purpose. (Warning: slight sexual themes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

Being a language buff had its perks, especially since you were dating the super-nerdy-genius, Doctor Spencer Reid. The two of you had met in a coffee shop on your first day at the BAU. You had purchased your favorite cup of tea when you turned around and smashed your cup into the chest of the floppy haired young man. “LORT!(shit)Du skal være sjov. Jeg kan ikke beskæftige sig med dette lige nu.(You have to be joking. I can’t deal with this right now.)” you whispered, then grabbed some napkins from the counter and began placing them on the floor. You grabbed more napkins and handed them to him. He just stood there blushing as he stared at you. That’s when you noticed his brown eyes searching your face inquisitively. “I’m so sorry about shouting earlier. I didn’t mean it. I hope you’re okay…” you trailed off, and he snapped out of his stare. “Spencer. It’s Spencer.” “I’m sorry I spilled my tea on you Spencer. I’m just late for my first day and it’s really important to me.” “Oh congratulations, um, what is your name?” “______” ______, where are you working?” You smiled and Spencer finished mopping up his sweater vest. He looked a little disheveled, but cute nonetheless. “I’m going to work at the FBI,” you spoke as the two of your made your way out the door and down the street. “Well, the Behavioral Analysis Unit. It’s been my dream since I first realized I wanted to join the FBI” That’s when you noticed Spencer had frozen in his spot on the street. “Wait, you’re the new agent?” he looked curiously at you. “Wait, you work for the BAU?” you both stared at each other in disbelief before you began laughing. “Great job, ______. You really made a great impression.” you said between giggles. Spencer smiled and patted you on the shoulder. “It’s no worry, ______. Consider me impressed, and in a good way.” With that, the two of you walked to the BAU office while chatting about all of your soon-to-be co-workers.

It had been a few months later that you and Spencer started dating. The team was aware of it, and they were okay with it because the two of you kept the PDA to a minimum. It wasn’t because the two of you weren’t in love, it just was because you weren’t all that experienced. Slowly the two of you became more comfortable with each other, and it became a regular thing to see the two of you holding hands in the office or snuggling in the jet. Morgan would tease the two of you, talking about “Pretty boy and baby-bird getting cozy” or something to that extent. Spencer would always blush a thousand shades of red while you would laugh and then bury your head into Spencer’s chest to hide your rosy cheeks.

In the two years you had been dating, you found he loved to hear your voice. He insisted you read to him from his favorite books, even though you knew he could read a chapter faster than you could finish a sentence. He had been keeping a few books away from you, for some reason. He wouldn’t let you see them, but you didn’t really mind. He could have his secrets, just as you could have yours. It didn’t stop you, however, from trying to figure it out. You were a profiler, after all. You inferred that he was trying to learn something, because he read the books slightly slower than books he was just trying to glean information from. He was committing this to memory and really trying- which surprised you. You knew he could memorize things just by reading them, but this was different. It seemed like he was desperate to get this information down. You would see him mouthing words to himself or whispering things when you were out of earshot, but you never discovered what he was learning, or why. He would listen to tapes too, but he had scribbled out the titles of the tapes, knowing you would try to pry. When you tried to listen to them, he would always catch you and pull the ancient walkman out of your hands, smiling knowingly and pecking you quickly on the cheek.

It was only when Hotch pulled the team into the did you find out what your boyfriend had been working so diligently on. JJ and Hotch began talking about the new case. Four men had been drowned in a strangely coincidental fashion in Oregon. Just as JJ passed out the dossiers, Spencer leaned over to your ear and whispered, “Du ser smuk dag, ______(You look beautiful today, ______) ” You turned to face him in amazement and joy. “Vidste du lære dansk for mig ?(Did you learn Danish for me?)” He smiled and nodded, tracing his thumb across the back of your hand. “Hvem vidste, det ville være så svært at få udtalen korrekt! (Who knew it would be so hard to get the pronunciation correct!)” he said laughing quietly. Hotch shot a glare across the table towards you and Spencer, silently warning the two of you to keep it quiet. You smiled sheepishly and looked back at Spencer. He was smirking at you, something you didn’t see often unless he wanted to tease you or poke fun at you. “Da ingen ved, hvad vi siger , vil jeg gerne benytte lejligheden til at fortælle dig, hvad jeg havde planlagt til i aften. Jeg allerede bedt Penelope at få os et værelse sammen . (Since no one knows what we are saying, I’d like to take the opportunity to tell you what I had planned for tonight. I already asked Penelope to get us a room together.)” he said with a slight wink. You blushed deeply and slapped his leg lightly, turning to face Hotch and the rest of the team, who was starting to get curious. Penelope and Morgan, hearing her name, turned to face you and gave you the “What did he just say” faces. You blushed and shook your head, shrugging your shoulders. They looked at each other and shrugged too before turning back to their files. You flipped through some of the pages in the packet when you suddenly jumped in your seat. Spencer had placed his hand very gently on your thigh, just above your knee. Rossi looked over at you and you just waved him off, dismissing it as a chill. “Det var ikke en gysen , kærlighed . Jeg ved, du er lige så begejstrede som jeg er.” (That wasn’t a shiver, love. I know you’re just as excited as I am. ) You broke into a violent blush, and retorted in a harsh whisper, “Så meget som jeg elsker din drilleri , vi har et arbejde at gøre , min elskede. Vær venlig ikke at glemme, at selv om de ikke forstår vores ord , de forstår vores handlinger . (As much as I love your teasing, we have a job to do, my love. Please don’t forget that although they don’t understand our words, they do understand our actions.)”

Spencer’s playful smirk contorted to a knowing pout and he looked down dejectedly into the file he had already read, studying the images for any patterns the team might have missed. You felt really bad. He had definitely pulled some strings to set up tonight for the two of you, even pulling Penelope into the plan. His sullen behavior told you that be believed you weren’t interested in his, well, adult plans. It wasn’t that you weren’t interested, you just didn’t want him to be so handsy in front of the team. They were perceptive people; that was their job! You placed your hand back on his and stroked the back of his hand. He looked up at you with his playful puppy-dog pout and you smiled warmly at him. Decided to return the teases, you leaned in and whispered into his ear. “Du ved , jeg ville elske at se, hvilke ting din tunge har lært - end dansk . Måske kunne jeg vise dig et par ting jeg har lært mig selv, hvis du vil have min skat . (You know, I’d love to see what things your tongue has learned -other than Danish. Maybe I could show you a few things I’ve learned myself, if you want my darling. )” Spencer’s cheeks erupted into a rosy hue and his eyes glazed over as he pondered what you might have meant. He kissed your cheek and whispered back “Jeg kan ikke vente , min elskede.( I can’t wait, my love.)”


End file.
